Crashing Down
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son’s dreams. they need to figure out a way to help him cross
1. Chapter 1

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's dream , they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

**A/N: Kids in this fic**

**Jordan James **

**AGE: 4**

**Charlie Nathan **

**AGE: 2**

"don't want to go to bed yet!" Jordan complained jumping on the bed

"come on J, it's late!" Melinda smiled and picked him up, caring him to the bedroom where Charlie was already in bed. Suddenly the door opened

"daddy is home!" Jordan jumped and ran towards the stairs

"wow!" Jim drifted off balance when Jordan threw himself to his father

"hi daddy" he whispered

"hi, shouldn't you be in bed already?" Jim raised an eyebrow

"hey sweetie" Melinda was on the bottom of the stairs

Jim kissed her , which made Jordan complain

"is Charlie sleep?" he asked once they reached they boy's bedroom

"he is" Melinda laughed "unlike someone!" he tickled Jordan on the tummy

"stop it mummy!" he complained cracking into laughter when his father placed him on the bed

"good night munchkin" Jim kissed his forehead

"night honey" Melinda tucked him in and kissed him too

"night" Jordan whispered. Then when his parents closed the door he drifted to a nice sleep

"finally some peace" Jim joked as he and Melinda got ready for bed

"he's been acting like that all day. You should have seen him at the store"

"yeah I figure it" Jim kissed her neck "he's just like me when I was little"

"oh, should that make me feel better?" she joked

"hey!" Jim chuckled

They suddenly heard something break at the kid's room

They hurried to see what was going on only to find the two boys inside the closet

"boys? What?" Jim kneeled down

"he broke it daddy!" Jordan shot "he did!"

"who did honey?" Melinda picked Charlie up, while Jim placed Jordan on the edge of the bed

"the boy" Jordan whispered "but he is gone now"

**Spooky?? What??**

**First ghost whisperer fic! Hope you like it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's ****dream, they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

Chapter 2: ordinary day

"morning" Jim greeted his wife. He had a tray full with a delicious breakfast

"to what do I owe this?" Melinda asked laughing

"we thought of it too mummy!" Jordan said happily as he and Charlie jumped on the bed

"did you boys…" Melinda asked. it was a Saturday, the day Jim took care of the kids most of the day, or when they would go out and do something fun

"we already had breakfast mummy!" Jordan said happily

"pancakes!" Charlie smiled

"you made pancakes?" Melinda asked in owe

"what you doubt me?" Jim kissed her neck

"haha, of course not" she laughed

"you enjoy your breakfast as I get the boys dressed" Jim said caring the boys out of the room. They seemed okay considering, the night before they had encountered a little ghost that had caused them trouble sleep after it

"boys?" Melinda went downstairs after finishing her food "guys?"

"they are in the garden" a small voice whispered. Melinda turned around to a small boy. He was about two years older than Jordan "I'm sorry about last night"

"why were you at the boy's room?" Melinda asked calmly. The boy shrugged

"I needed to hide" he whispered "from him"

"who is him?" Melinda asked

The boy disappeared instantly

"Mel?" Jim asked "you okay?"

"the ghost was here" she said walking towards where he was

"what?" Jim asked confused

"he told me he didn't mean to scare the boys" Melinda informed him

"and, what else did he say?" Jim asked

"that he was handing from someone" as she was saying this phone rang. Jordan picked it up

"hello?" he said

"_hi bud. It's Ned" _the voice on the other end said

"hi Ned" Jordan laughed "mummy it's Ned!"

"_thanks, bud talk to you later!" _Ned said

"kay, later" Jordan handed the phone to Melinda

"what's up Ned? Sure. We love to" Melinda said with a smile

"what?" Jim asked with Charlie on his arms

"Delia and Ned are going to the matinee, and they thought we could go too" Melinda told him

"movies! Yei!" Jordan said excitedly

"what about the ghost?" Jim asked his wife

"let's just have fun, okay?" she said kissing him

"okay" Jim laughed

"come on J, grab your jacket"

As the Clancy family drove away to a peaceful morning, someone watched far behind

**Okay guys chapter 2 is up! hope you like it review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's dream, they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

Chapter 3: why not?

As the Clancy family made their way to the restaurant, someone was watching closely, their very move.

"man I'm hungry" Jordan said as he sat on the chair

"good afternoon, my name is Conrad and I'm going to be your waiter today" a man approached them

"hey, could I get a dark beer, a diet coke for my wife and two chocolate milkshakes please?" Jim ordered as Melinda placed Charlie on a high chair

"coming right up" Conrad said and walked away

"is still to bad that delia and ned couldn't come" Melinda told her husband

"yeah, but this is nice" Jim smiled

"daddy?" Jordan asked

"yeah?" Jim turned to face his son who stared distractedly at the street behind.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he whispered. That was when Melinda saw him. The little boy standing at the entrance door

"he is not going to hurt you" Melinda told him

"he is here isn't he?" Jim asked . Jordan nodded "did you talked with him again?" he asked Melinda

"no, not since this morning" she said "he doesn't want to talk, he's just confused"

The waiter had arrived with the drinks when Jordan turned around again. A moment later, turning again he noticed the ghost was gone

The rest if the meal went normally. When they got home, they bathe the boys and when they were distracted watching TV. Melinda and Jim sat on their bed to try to help the ghost

"maybe I should call Eli " Melinda suggested

"I don't know how that would help" Jim said "so, the ghost said he was hiding right?"

"yeah, from someone, but he didn't say anything else" Melinda remained thoughtful for a moment

Meanwhile on the other room

"go away!" Jordan told the ghost "I have nothing!"

"I don't want something you have" the ghost said calmly "I just need a place to hide"

Charlie had started crying, and this made both Melinda and Jim hurry to the room

"what's wrong honey?" Melinda was rocking Charlie on her arms, when she noticed Jordan wasn't on the room

"Charlie?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow "where is your brother?"

Charlie didn't move. "Jordan ?"

"go away!" they heard a laud cry coming from the other room "I cant help you!"

Jordan hurried to where his parents where. He stayed still for a couple seconds before throwing himself to jim

"what happened?" jim asked . Jordan was sobbing

"he talked to you didn't he?" Melinda asked her son. Jordan nodded

"he's in my closet and wont come out mummy" he said "I want to help him, but he's real mean to me"

"I'll be right back" Melinda walked to the kids room and opened the closet's door c

"sorry" the ghost said. He was siting on the floor with his hands on his head

"about what?" Melinda asked calmly

"about scaring him!" he squealed "it's just…"

"who are you hiding from?" Melinda asked

"from my big brother" he said

"where is he?" Melinda asked confused

"I don't know" the boy confessed

"so why are you hiding?" Melinda was trying to understand but it seemed impossible to get trough him

"Because I don't want him to find me" the boy whispered

"Can you tell me your name?" Melinda asked kneeling next to him

"Ricky" he said simply

"Well Ricky, I'm Melinda and I want to help you" Melinda said smiling

Ricky smiled too . he stood up and faced her "thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's dream, they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

Chapter 4: Eli, the story teller

"Why not?" Eli asked "it's a boy right?"

"Yeah, he's around six or seven" Melinda said

"So what's the big deal, why can't you help him cross?" Eli asked

"Because I don't know anything about him, except that his name is Ricky and he's afraid of his brother "Melinda said

Meanwhile…

"Come on!" Jordan said pushing his friends

"Calm down kids!" the teacher said. Having a class pet seemed the most excitedly new to date

"How should we name him?" the teacher asked

"Rodney!" a girl suggested

"That's a great name for a ferret, Linda!" the teacher smiled "Rodney it is"

The rest of the class agreed and as the rest of his classmates stared at Rodney, Jordan focused his attention to the yard. Ricky was there, sitting, waiting for someone or something. Recess was here. The kids went out happily and Jordan walked towards Ricky

"Hi" he said "sorry about last night, but I just don't like anyone scaring me or Charlie, specially him"

"I guess, you are right. I just need a place to hide for a while" Ricky sat on the grass and Jordan joined him

"What is your brother's name?"Jordan asked. Looking at Ricky's confused expression; he explained that his mom had told him about his big brother

"Riley" Ricky said "but he's never nice to me, he's always mean, he doesn't let me stay with him at night" Ricky had started crying "and he said that if he saw me again he would hit me and he always does"

Jordan didn't know what to say, so he remained silent

"Now you know why I have to hide" Ricky smiled "so he can't hurt me"

"But he can't" Jordan whispered "not anymore"

"What do you mean?" Ricky was seriously confused

"Because you are a ghost now" Jordan admitted sadly

"What??" Ricky looked around "you are lying!" Ricky pushed Jordan on the side and then all went black

**Chapter 4!! What will happen next??**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's dream, they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

Chapter 5: confusion part I

"Jordan?" the teacher said "are you okay?"

"I…" he mumbled confused

"Can you sit up?" another teacher said

"I think so" he sat. He was surrounded by threes and the same playground games he had before

"Your parents are on their way" the teacher said

"Come on let's go inside" one of the teachers picked him up

Melinda's POV

I can't believe this actually happened. I'm sure it was the ghost who did this. As Jim and I are heading to the school, all my thoughts are confusing. Maybe my life would be much easier if I didn't have this gift

"Mel?" Jim asked. I turned to face him. His beautiful eyes. The ones Charlie and Jordan both had too looked at me. "We are here"

We hurried to the principal's office. As they let us in. my heart was pounding

"Mrs. Gordon, Mr. Clancy" the principal's voice seemed distance when I spotted my little boy. He smiled at me and threw himself to my arms

"Are you okay?" I asked. Of course he wasn't, but I nodded him to say it

"Did you hit your head buddy?" Jim now held him, and as a good paramedic and concerned dad, checked his head

"Ricky did it" he whispered unsure "I think he doesn't know he's dead mummy" he turned to face me. I smiled

_What??_

**Too short!! I know, but it's late!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CRASHING DOWN**

**SUMMARY: Jim and Melinda have lived peacefully for a while now. But when a ghost hunts their son's dream , they need to figure out a way to help him cross **

Chapter 6: confussion part II

"Come on ricky I'm sorry" Jordan sat on his bed , ricky was next to him

"so, I'm in heaven?" ricky asked

"no not yet, you need to do semoething before you can go" Melinda told him

"like what?" ricky asked confused

"see your brother" Melinda suggested

"that would help" eli agreed

"but he'll hurt me" ricky whispered unsure

"no he wont, he cant anymore" Melinda assured him

"you promise?" the little boy seemed about to cry

"yes" she said sweetly

The next day …

"did you do the background check on ricky's family?" eli asked as he, jim Melinda and the boys headed to the park

"I did, Ricky died accidentally in a car crash" she said

"why?" Jim asked

"he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and some guy hit the car" Melinda said

"can we help him mummy?" Jordan asked

"I think so" Melinda smiled . she and Jim sat on a bench as the boys played and Eli flirted with some girl

"so the mom is here?" Jim asked his wife. She nodded glancing to the bench next to them

"and I bet that's riley" he said pointing at the teenage boy next to the woman

"it is" Melinda said

"Charlie get down" they heard Eli fight with him

"could you please?" he begged

"come on bud, get down" Jim went to reach Charlie from the slide

"is that your mummy?" Jordan asked ricky

The boy nodded

"come on!" Jordan hurried to where she was standing

"hi" the woman said

"hi" Jordan said shyly

"come on honey don't bother the lady" Melinda went to where her son was, next to him ricky watched

"that's okay" the lady said . ricky walked slowly to where his mother was and tried to touch her cheek

"hi mummy" he whispered

The woman, felt something and Jordan smiled

"come on mom is late" riley said angrily and as Jordan waved goodbye, they walked away

"now what?" Melinda and Jordan glanced at each other

**Chapter 6!!**


End file.
